To show that vasopressin is an important regulatory hormone controlling water homeostasis in both full term and premature infants in their initial fluid adjustment to extrauterine life and in subsequent periods of cardiac, central nervous system or pulmonary decompensation; and to determine if amniotic vasopressin is a marker for fetal hypoxia.